Let's Be Clear
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: What would change if Castle was the one to attack the suspect in 3x13 rather than Beckett? Well, let's just be clear. R&R. Rated T to be safe.


_**Okay, so this kind of came out randomly. I was watching the interrogation scene from 3x13, and I was wondering, what would've happened if Castle was the one to burst out and attack Vulcan? This is what I think might've happened, and it's honestly not the best I could do, but I was tired and busy with school while doing this. **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. If you like it, leave a review and I might continue it!**_

* * *

><p>"You'd have been about 16. Wrestling some pimply kid in the back seat of his daddy's wagon, wondering if you were going to give it to him or not." Beckett shook her head, warning the suspect across the table from her to shut his mouth, but not acting on it; knowing that he was simply baiting her.<p>

"Hey, that's enough." She almost turned her head at her partner's voice, but realized that it was for the man in front of them, rather than her. The tone in his voice reminding her that this wasn't just affecting her, but him as well. This case had taken its toll on the both of them, starting from Raglan's phone call, to the booth, until now.

"He's sweet on you. Makes him brave." Simmon's voice rang across the table in a smug, deep tone. She wanted so badly to wipe it off his face, but didn't let it show. Under the table, she reached her hand over a few inches and grabbed onto Castle's ring and pinky finger to calm him down. Without looking over, she continued with her interrogation.

"What was your association with Detective John Raglan?"

"Raglan…Raglan, Raglan, Raglan…Thirsty cop, right? Couldn't pick a winner to save his life. Well, detective, our association, as you put it, exceeded the statute of limitations many moons ago."

"Well, there's no statute of limitations on murder, Mr. Simmons."

The man in front of her smirked once again and she felt her partner's hand tense under hers.

"And here begins what is known as the initial confrontation. During this phase of the interrogation, the interrogator may invade the suspect's personal space in order to increase his discomfort." He looked over to Castle and looked him straight in the eye, taunting him, teasing him. "Do you want to invade my personal space?"

Beckett wouldn't have it. She simply squeezed Castle's hand lightly once again and kept her hard gaze over at Simmons. "Look. At. Me. Twelve years ago, Johanna Beckett lead a big take back the neighborhood campaign in Washington Heights."

"That must have pissed you off."

"And this would be theme development. Presenting the crime to the eyes of the suspect." He almost sounded like a narration to their interrogation; something she would expect from Castle, not the suspect. But this man was pulling her chain, and she knew it.

"Johanna Beckett was murdered, along with two of her colleagues. They were professional hits carried out on your orders. And you had your pet homicide detective, John Raglan, bury them. Look at her face. Tell me you don't remember her." Beckett felt Castle turn their hands and grab hers in his, soothing his thumb over hers, reassuring and protecting. Though she wanted to look at him and see what he's thinking in those eyes of his, she keeps her hard gaze on the suspect, just waiting for him to try her.

"You know, Detective Beckett, I think I do remember her. Bled out in an alley like the trash she was."

"Mr. Simmons, you better watch it." Castle's hand tensed over hers and she heard him suck in a breath, but she squeezed his fingers back, hard, trying to keep herself in check.

"Rich bitch from uptown of Safari in the Heights. Somebody should've warned her not to feed or tease the animals."

"You…" The word came from one of the two of them, and at this point, Beckett could barely see straight, nonetheless pay attention to what is happening by her side. All she can think about is wiping that smug smile off of Simmon's face.

"If they had, maybe she wouldn't have gotten eaten. From what I hear though, she was pretty tasty."

Before she can even process what is going on, Castle's hand leaves her and he is flying around the table, grabbing the man by his lapels, and slamming the larger man into the glass, breaking it. The suspect is laughing into Castle's face, as Castle slams him into the glass once again.

"Castle!"

Beckett is stuck in her spot for only a few moments before she's up and going around the table to them. When she reaches the two men, she can only hear the last few growled words from Simmon's to Castle, but it must've been bad, because Castle turned abruptly and slammed him into the metal table, letting him go.

"What? Tired already? Detective, I think your boyfriend may be a little out of shape."

Castle advanced forward to attack the man once again, breathing hard, face red, with fists clenched, but before he could go any further, Esposito and Ryan barged into the room. Esposito pulled Castle away roughly and put him against the wall, holding him against the wall with a hand at his chest. Ryan stood guard near Simmon's, making sure the larger man didn't act on anything as well.

"Remember your old life, you son of a bitch. Savor it. I'm going to take that away from you, like you took it away from the Beckett's." Castle growled, shocking the occupants in the room that knew him personally.

"Get him out of here," Beckett ordered, stepping over closer to Castle, taking over Esposito's role. The three men stepped out of the interrogation room, shutting the door behind them. The only sounds left in the room were Beckett's heels clacking against the floor and Castle's heavy breathing as he ran a hand through his hair, looking at the broken glass and the mess of the table he made.

Beckett did a quick turn about and walk towards her partner, about to open her mouth and let loose at him, before seeing his pained expression as he looked down at the floor, running a hand through his hair roughly. He lowered himself to the ground and buried his head between his legs. Her expression softened and she stepped towards him, lowering herself carefully to the floor as well to sit hip-to-hip, shoulder-to-shoulder, with him.

It was quiet for a good ten minutes before Castle mumbled something that she almost missed, but just barely caught.

"I'm sorry." His voice was raspy and deep as he lifted his head and rested his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling lights.

"For what?" Her voice was soft, and comforting, but confused as well.

"I..I keep messing up. I dug up your mother's case when you told me not to. I kept digging and brought you back into the whole mess. You killed your mother's killer without getting information because of me, and now this." He cleared his throat when it was clear that he was rambling on and he looked down at the floor again, fiddling with the cuff of his jeans.

"Cas…None of this is your fault, Castle."

"I just thought," he said quietly, and she moves her head a bit closer to his to hear what he is saying. "I guess I thought you'd blame me for all of this."

She keeps quiet, but her Jedi powers must've been working because he answered her silent question. "You know, for Coonan, Raglan, and everything you've gone through."

Oh. Oh, no. Castle, no.

Beckett looks down at the ground and blinks back the rising moisture in her eyes. When she looks back up, her partner is looking across the room, his eyes slightly red and shining.

"Castle…Cas, listen to me." He doesn't look at her, so she puts her arm on top of his name which is resting on his knee, grabbing his two fingers like she did earlier. "None of this is your fault."

His eyes dart up to meet hers, mouth opening in a start of a protest, but before he can even get a word out, she squeezes his fingers and shakes her head. "No. It's not your fault."

He shut his mouth, but she could still see the protest and doubt in his eyes as he shakes his head. She takes his hand in hers and lifts it to her mouth to plant a soft kiss, attracting his attention immediately at the out of character move.

"Cas…Rick," his hand squeezes hers lightly at the use of his first name, "you-"

She cuts herself off at the sound of the interrogation room door opening, dropping his hand and sliding away from his side. She can see the hurt and slight disappointment in Castle's eyes before it disappears quickly, but it was there. It was clear.


End file.
